Oxford Demani
Description Oxford Demani was nearly always hiding behind one disguise or another. His true appearance was known to very few, however some of his more popular disguises were common sights. His most common fake name and appearance was the alias 'Tiberius', which he used commonly during his time as Captain of the Edge-9 crew. Disguise: Alderaanian named 'Tiberius Crax' '' A human male is here, approximately 190 centimetres tall. White skin, black hair, deep blue eyes and broad shoulders decorate his well-muscled slim figure. He wears a white shirt which is framed by a navy blue jacket and pair of slacks which are trimmed in gold. A simple slung belt holster is somewhat tucked under his open jacket. A soft black glove is worn on his left hand while a pair of soft black high boots cover his feet. ''Disguise: Kubaz named 'Arkbuz' '' This kubaz male stands roughly two meters in height, and seems to be of an average weight for his slight stature. He has tan skin and his face is dominated by a large black snout pointing down towards the floor. He wears a pair of thick goggles that completely obscure his eyes and shield his sensitive vision from the bright abrasive sun. His body is rather slender, very tall and learn rather than chubby. He has a few scars present on his face, as if he's been slashed with something rather sharp. ''Disguise: Dug named 'Sholog' '' This dug male stands roughly two feet off the ground, and seems to be rather slim for his slight stature. His has tan skin and his face is dominated by a huge black scar running diagonally from cheek to cheek. He wears a pair of thick piloting goggles that completely obscure his eyes and shield his sensitive vision from the bright abrasive sun. His body is rather slender, very skinny and lean rather than chubby. He has a few scars present on his hands and neck, as if he's been slashed with something rather sharp. ''Disguise: Bothan named 'Niklaus' '' This bothan male stands a little under two meters in height, and seems to be of an average weight for his somewhat smaller stature. He has tan fur and his face is dominated by a large snout jutting outwards from his face. He wears a pair of thick goggles that completely obscure his eyes and shield his sensitive vision from the bright abrasive sun. His body is rather slender, very tall and lean rather than chubby. He has a few scars present on his face, as if he's been slashed with something rather sharp, they look like they could have come from a pair of sharp claws. ''Original Description: This human male before you stands a little under two meters in height. His tan skin creates shades of dark red around his eye sockets and his face is overall fairly dark. His frame is light, most likely not weighing over one hundred and fifty pounds. He looks quite quick and limber, his toned body having long, slender muscles rather than big and bulky ones. His eyes are a shade of bright blue, a tiny sliver of green present in each of them, while his short, spiked hair is black, bright blue streaks running through it that match his eyes perfectly. He walks with light, quick steps that seem to make no noise whatsoever, his small, unassuming figure rounded out by his overly small hands. History A Thief's Paradise Caught! Edge-9 The Duskhan League Hounds of Fortune Cygnus Spaceworks ''Conversation regarding the Edge-9 declaration of war on Cygnus Spaceworks between 'Oxford' and 'Saira Viennes' '' CommNet 0 Omwati female: If a member of Edge-9 would forward the Jedi Order a channel, it would be appreciated. Transmission from Duskhan League {Command}Darama: Be careful with those Jedi. Transmission to The Jedi Order {Lambda Wing}Oxford: Channel 8914, encryption 25019. CommNet 8914 Omwati female: Testing. CommNet 8914 Oxford: Confirmed. CommNet 8914 Omwati female: I would like to inquire as to a specific reason for war being declared upon the Cygnus Spaceworks company, if you might answer it. CommNet 8914 Oxford: The reasons were given along with the declaration. CommNet 8914 Omwati female: 'Sufficient reason to believe' is hardly a declaration of their crimes. CommNet 8914 Oxford: Nor are they any of the public's business. Nor the Jedi Order's, for that matter. CommNet 8914 Omwati female: The Jedi Order is an official ally of the Cygnus Spaceworks comapny. Would you have war upon us as well? CommNet 8914 Oxford: If the Jedi Order is working with the Hounds of Fortune, indeed we would. The Jedi Order has shown zero interest in our campaign against the Hounds of Fortune thus far. Why now, do they stick an inquisitive nose into our business, where it does not belong. CommNet 8914 Omwati female: I can assure you honestly that this isn't the case. However, the timing of the declaration of war combined with the lack of reason being able to be cited by either party, it is enough to draw sincere interest as to its reasons. If you cannot cite the reasons to the public, or even on a secure channel, then how is it that it can be said it was declared for a valid reason? CommNet 8914 Oxford: I fail to see what the timing of said declaration has to do with anything. Regardless, if your inquisitive Jedi mind cannot comprehend why our organization does not enjoy receiving intelligence about Cygnus Spaceworks' collaboration with the being known as 'Felix', as well as other members of the Hounds of Fortune, perhaps I will enlighten you. A ship belonging to Cygnus Spaceworks was suspected to have been involved in an attempted murder against one of my men. In conjunction with this Cygnus Spaceworks craft, there were two other craft involved belonging to members of the Hounds of Fortune. In addition, a member of Cygnus Spaceworks was overheard having a conversation with a member of this 'Felix', concerning the purchase and sale of three Yevethan Star Destroyers. We could not allow such a sale to take place, so we feel our actions were entirely justified. CommNet 8914 Omwati female: Can you name the ship supposedly involved in the attempted murder? CommNet 8914 Oxford: Assassin-Class Corvette 'Jurisdiction'. CommNet 8914 Omwati female: I cannot locate this ship. CommNet 8914 Oxford: Do you honestly expect a ship involved in an attempted murder would not be renamed? No, I do not either. The attempt on my man's life and the related evidence was delivered to us over a month ago. We have suspected their collaboration ever since that day, and today's evidence was merely the last bit of proof to confirm our suspicions. We do not enjoy war, but sometimes preventative measures are necessary to keep ones enemies at bay. CommNet 8914 Omwati female: Then who did the ship belong to? Just because Cygnus manufactures the Assassin Corvette does not mean they own all of them. CommNet 8914 Oxford: The ship belonged to Cygnus Spaceworks, upon scouring the shipyard database, Miss Omwati. We do not throw wild accusations without clear evidence. CommNet 8914 Omwati female: Then since that instance cannot be explained, I would like to address the mentiong of overhearing a conversation between Felix and Cygnus Spaceworks. It took place earlier today, on their public channel. The conversation went similar, if not verbatim to: "Hi, can I buy your fleet?" "No." "You sure?" "Yes, I'm sure." CommNet 8914 Omwati female: May I ask how you find this to be a purchase? CommNet 8914 Omwati female: Perhaps not verbatim, but in loose terms without taking into account the accent of 'Felix.' CommNet 8914 Oxford: As I've said, Jedi, preventative measures. I have explained my actions, and my intentions thoroughly enough to you. This comlink will be tuned to a more useful channel. Have a pleasant day. CommNet 8914 Omwati female: You will forgive me then, if you still listen, for finding your reasons for the war declaration incompletely made. Category:Characters